


numb

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: At the end of it all, Melanie Cavill has grown numb.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill & Javier "Javi" de La Torre & Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill & Wilford
Kudos: 14





	numb

At the end of it all, Melanie has grown numb.

Tossed in a cell after she was captured getting back in to Big Alice, the only people she ever saw were Wilford, the guards, and on occasion, Alexandra. Oh, sure, the guards had their fun. Alexandra did too, laughing at the mess her mother was. Wilford did, the psychological kind.

By the time she had been found, Melanie Cavill wasn’t totally sure she was sane anymore. Her friends were dead. She was sure she was dead too, brought to life only at night to serve as a toy for her captor.

Layton says she curled up in the corner of her cell and clawed at them like a wild animal when they found her. She doesn’t remember that, hardly remembers being found at all. She remembered exactly how long it took her to be released from the infirmary. Ten days, five hours, and ten minutes. She doesn’t remember crying, when she was in pain, or ever asking for help, no.

She remembers a lingering sense of fear the first time Layton tried to touch her. Melanie remembers pacing the Engine, not touching the corners. She remembers taking Javi's shaving razor, shaving her own hair off. Layton had asked her, about it, later, she remembers that. 

She hadn't wanted her body. She was something, her body another thing entirely. Her body, her beauty, the sense of fear it instilled in her, the sense of being hunted. 

Fourteen days, four hours, and twenty minutes back from Big Alice, Melanie thinks that she is numb. She's alone, save for when Layton comes to the Engine, bringing Miles along sometimes as well. Bennett is dead and gone, Javi is too, and that just leaves Melanie and her Eternal Engine. 

Melanie Cavill wishes her Engine was only as Eternal as the lifespan of a human. But it isn't. She buries her friends, buries her daughter. She grows numb. She _was_ numb. She _is_ numb. 

Darkness feels. Even the Engine feels. But she does not. Layton becomes her friend. She finds it ironic, the whole situation. The man that was her enemy, now her only friend. And he holds her, rocks her, cradles her. 

The woman that once felt too much, feels nothing at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do some more season 2 angst  
> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer on tumbr


End file.
